Have You Seen My Sister Emily?
by TheCrystalWriter
Summary: It all started with a harmless game of hide and seek, but Madeline can no longer find her sister Emily. AS she searches, she wonders what could have happened to her dear sis... (Human!Nyo!AU platonic Nyo!America/Nyo!Canada)


Have You Seen My Sister Emily?

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction with Nyo!America and Nyo!Canada, based on the song "Have you seen my Sister Evelyn?" by Evelyn Evelyn (God I love their music) This is a Human Nyotalia AU, so human names will be used.  
Emily= Nyotalia America  
Madeline= Nyotalia Canada  
Wendy= Nyotalia Sealand  
Soo Jin= Nyotalia Korea  
Chun Yan= Nyotalia China  
Sakura= Nyotalia Japan**

**Enjoy!  
-**

_Have you seen my sister Emily?_  
_Dang she's gone and wandered off again._  
_I've been looking high and low,_  
_Where oh where'd my sister go?_

It all started with a game of hide-and-seek. That rambunctious pair, that sassy and oblivious Emily and soft spoken, demure Madeline were playing a game of hide-and-seek. They had been playing since the early afternoon, Madeline had been found twice, and Emily once, and it was now Madeline's task to find her sister. She wasn't in the house. Or the backyard. Or the porch.

Fear had consumed Madeline at this point, wondering where Emily could possibly be. Was she okay? Is she with-

_That must be_ _it!_ Madeline concluded, _She must be with a friend of her's!_

_She's been known to spend some time,  
With a sailor friend of mine.  
I called her up and what'd she say?  
"I ain't seen that girl today."_

"Wendy! Wendy!" Madeline called to the younger girl, who was playing with her dog. "Have you seen Emily?"

The dog barked at the stranger, catching the young sailor girl's attention "Hana, calm down!" she scolded.

"Oh! Hello there, Maddie! What were you saying?" questioned Wendy.

"Have you seen Emily?" she asked calmly.

"I haven't seen her at all today! Why?"

"Um, n-nevermind... goodbye." Madeline murmured

"Don't worry! I'll call you if I see her!" called the sailor girl as Madeline rushed back to her house.

_So if you see my sister Emily,_  
_Tell that girl to hurry home again._  
_Where oh where'd my sister Emily go?_  
_Is she with the doctor or the plumber,_  
_Or the dentist or the handyman?_  
_Did she go to India or Africa,_  
_Or Wichita or Pakistan?_  
_Did she go join the Navy, or go completely crazy,_  
_Or is she playing a trick on me?_  
_Did she run off with the barber, the professor,_  
_Or the banker, or the clergyman?_  
_Is it possible that she could be in Timbuktu,_  
_Or Katmandu or Vegas or Uzbekistan?_  
_She learning how to do-do,_  
_The Chattanooga Choo Choo?_  
_Oh golly where could that girl be?_

_"She's quite the troublemaker. I heard she jumps trains with that girl... what was her name? Oh, Soo Jin! And she lives with Sakura and Chun Yang!"_

Madeline began her trek towards the house at the end of the road to Soo Jin and her sister's house. About ten minutes later, she arrived at Soo Jin's house. Opening the door (The oldest sister Chun Yang said she was always welcome and gave her a spare key.),

_She's been known to jump a train,_  
_With a gal we know from down the lane._  
_I looked her up and wha'd she say?_  
_"I ain't seen that girl in days."_

"Soo Jin! Have you seen Emily?" Madeline asked.

"Oh!" Soo Jin, who was playing a computer game, looked up. "Sorry, but I haven't seen her in days, da-ze!"

At this point, Madeline was worried. What if she was kidnapped? Or murdered?

"I-I have to go home..." Madeline whispered, shaking in fear.

Oblivious as Soo Jin was, she yelled "Annyeonghaseyo(Goodbye!)!"

Madeline forced a smile on her face and thought of all the things that could have happened:

_Is my floozy sister with the doctor,_  
_Or the drummer,_  
_Or the dentist or the handyman?_  
_Did that ho-bag quit her job and run off_  
_with that dick-head Mike,_  
_To Indio, Guantanamo,_  
_Or Panama or Disneyland?_  
_Is she studying Kabbalah?_  
_Did she win a million dollars?_  
_Or is she dead in a ditch somewhere?_

"M-Madeline?" a hoarse, quiet whisper snapped Madeline from her train of thought.

"_Emily?! For God's sake what are you doing here?!"_ Madeline shrieked, looking at the blubbering mess sprawled in a ditch, her right leg was obviously twisted the wrong way, and the taller blonde girl was sobbing her eyes out.

_"What_ _happened!?"_

"I-I was trying to hide from you here, a-and I fell and my leg twisted and I can't get up!" Emily cried.

"You idiot... Let me help you up." Madeline sighed as she slowly made her way down the ditch as not to make the same mistake her sister had made.

"Why did you come for me?" Emily asked.

_"What?"_ Madeline asked, as though it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard on the face of the Earth.

"Why? I was gone so long and I was expecting you to-"

"Are you insane Emily? Why would I ditch y-"

"Heheh, ditch..." Emily chuckled at the unintentional pun as Madeline dragged her out.

Madeline shook her head at Emily's obliviousness to her own safety and said "J'et aime(I love you), you idiot."

"Love you too Maddie"


End file.
